This invention relates to semitrailers suitable for combination in a tractor-trailer assembly used in trucking. More specifically, the invention relates to a pullout accessory for moving goods behind a semi-trailer.
Some of the largest tractor-trailer combinations on our nation""s highways are, for example, interstate furniture moving vans. These tractor-trailers are typically capable of moving all of the furniture for an entire family home in a single load. These tractor-trailers include semi-trailers, which are constructed relatively low to the road with a relatively long, flat cargo bed, for accommodating a large volume of cargo. The rear ends of these semi-trailers are commonly no more than 21 inches from the ground. Consequently, they normally require no under-ride protection for the safety of passenger vehicles that may be following the trailer.
Despite this large cargo capacity, there are times when it would be convenient if the moving van had an even greater cargo capacity. For example, a load might include more furniture than the semitrailer can safely contain within the conventional storage area. As another example, a load might include furniture that completely fills the semitrailer and, also, a motorcycle. For these situations, xe2x80x9cpulloutsxe2x80x9d have been used in the past.
Generally speaking, these previously disclosed pullouts are extendable shelves that ride in a closed position beneath the rear end of a moving van until needed. When extended to an open position, these pullouts are typically capable of supporting several hundred pounds of additional cargo, beyond what is carried inside the semitrailer. Support chains leading to the semitrailer are sometimes used to strengthen the pullouts.
These prior art pullouts are usually located at a level substantially below the level of the semitrailer""s cargo floor, often below the tail lights of the semitrailer. As a result, these pullouts are not always satisfactory for supporting cargo that rests mainly on the cargo floor, but extends rearwardly beyond the floor. These pullouts also offer little protection for the semitrailer""s structural members or electrical wiring from road salt and weather conditions and tend to detract from the overall appearance of the semitrailer.
A need exists for an improved pullout for moving cargo behind semitrailers, which extends at approximately the same elevation as the cargo floor. Preferably, the improved pullout protects the semitrailer""s tail light wiring from the weather and road salt, and shields its structural members from the effects of a rear-end collision. Preferably, the improved pullout has an attractive appearance and can be stored out of sight when not in use.
The invention provides a pullout for carrying goods behind a semitrailer, which extends at approximately the same elevation as the cargo floor of the semitrailer. When the improved pullout is in a closed position, it is concealed by a decorative panel that presents an attractive, finished appearance. The rear turn signal lights and brake lights of the semitrailer are mounted in openings in the panel. The panel serves to partially enclose and protect the semitrailer""s lights and associated wiring. The panel also provides a protected storage space for a support chain. A crash guard extends rearward from a housing for the new pullout so as to protect the electrical wiring and structural members of the semitrailer in the event of a collision.
Preferably, the pullout includes a plurality of generally parallel tubes or channels suspended lengthwise beneath the cargo bed of a transport vehicle. The rear ends of the cargo bed tubes are substantially surrounded by a housing, which includes a horizontal rear sill and vertical side pieces that are attached to a structural member in the cargo bed.
Tubes or channels of a slightly smaller diameter or width are inserted into the cargo bed tubes to produce a sliding fit. The back ends of the sliding channels are fixed to a generally vertical panel or closeout, which defines openings for mounting the tail lights of the semitrailer. Handles, wiring for the tail lights, a retaining pin and an electrical connection are mounted on the panel. The tail light wiring is connected to the semitrailer""s electrical system by lengths of resilient, flexible wiring.
When the pullout is positioned in its xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position, it appears to merely decorative. When the pullout is extended four or five feet to the rear, in its xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position, the pullout provides a useful platform for carrying cargo behind the semitrailer. The pullout may be strengthened by use of support chains running from the panel to support rings on the semitrailer. The housing may be strengthened by the addition of crash guards, which extend rearward from the housing and shield the semitrailer in the event of a collision with another vehicle.